


Shoot

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [208]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie just wants to shoot something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

“I want to shoot something.” Hobbie was sprawled across his small bunk, with his feet hanging off the end of the bed, occasionally kicking the air. He turned slightly to look across the room toward his roommate, Wes Janson, for this base.

Wes was shaking his head, smiling a little as he paged through something on his datapad. “When don’t you want to shoot someone?”

Hobbie had to think for a few moments, “When we get the new caf supply in for the base, when we get a few days of leave, when I get to help with the prank instead of being the victim of it.” He shrugged before reaching up to grab something on the shelf above his bed. “I’m just in the mood to do some damage, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m bored too. I don’t know why Wedge doesn’t want us to sim the new mission yet.” Wes didn’t look up from his reading and Hobbie threw a small stuffed critter at him. It bounced off his head but he caught it and tossed it back at Hobbie without looking. “No shooting your wingmate.”

“Unless we’re simming, right?” Hobbie leaned back again, squishing the toy between his hands. “I suppose Wedge and Tycho are adding some horrible death traps to the mission, just in case we face anything crazy.”

“Probably true, they do like to torture us.” He sighed and set the datapad aside. “Want to go down to the gym with me? We can use some of the hand-to-hand equipment. Or maybe Plourr would be willing to break our fragile little bodies with her bare hands.”

Hobbie flashed a smile that quickly disappeared, “That could be fun.”


End file.
